My interest is in cardiovascular research. This interest stemmed from the untimely death of my favorite aunt about 10 years ago. She suffered for years from degenerative heart disease and eventually passed away even after a heart transplant. With her death, I became interested in cardiovascular research and have reviewed numerous articles dealing with the cardiovascular system. The Physiology discipline is exciting to me because it would provide me with advanced training in and application to the field of human physiology/cardiovascular research. This program at Cornell University is ideal for me because the research interests and the goals represented under this program make it a unique opportunity for exposure and training.